


Exposed Wires

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Kink, Elliot Is A Good Boy, Fluff, Guilt, Little!Elliot, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Regression, Pacifiers & Bottles, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: The one where Elliot is scared to admit that he regresses.Who needs drugs when you could have daddy's kisses?





	Exposed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of piggybacks off of Daddy Issues (Go Ahead And Cry) but can still be read by itself!

Honestly Elliot would never have even told anyone about this if Tyrell knew how to mind his damned business. He knew that Robot knew, which was fucked up in itself (he knew that much), but when his lover found out Elliot wanted to die. 

Tyrell had stayed the night in Elliot's apartment on Friday night and woken Saturday morning to Elliot wrapped around him with his thumb in his mouth. Oh, he wanted to melt there. 

Elliot had gotten mad when he woke up some time later.

"Why didn't you wake me up? It's so weird and embarrassing that I do that." He grumbled, more angry at himself than at Tyrell. 

"It's not weird," Tyrell protested,"it's cute."

"A grown-ass man sucking on his thumb isn't weird to you?" 

Tyrell shrugged, "so you and Mr. Robot haven't talked? You don't know that I regress?" 

Why didn't you tell me? 

"No, he doesn't tell me anything."

Tyrell looked puzzled but then nodded, "okay, well I switch but when you're not here and I'm talking to Robot, I'm little too." 

Elliot looked at his lap as if he didn't know what to say because he really didn't. 

How could you keep this from me? 

"Let me show you," he continued, reaching up to the top shelf if a cupboard Elliot could barely reach and producing a blue sippy cup with a stars and moons on it. "It's okay to be small, Elliot. I'm not gonna make you if you're uncomfortable, but you're safe with me if you want to." 

Elliot felt himself closing off, curling around himself instinctively but then he looked at Tyrell and his soft blue eyes and the sippy cup in his large hands. "I get really little," he started, "probably a year old; I don't say much. I'm probably a handful and I-" 

"Shoosh," Tyrell stopped him there and reached for his hand cautiously, "I would be honoured to care for you if you'll let me." 

Elliot smiled softly and grabbed the man's hand, leaning up for a quick kiss.

After that Elliot tried letting himself regress in Tyrell's company, they'd even gone to the grocery store and gotten things for his little space. The cabinets soon became stocked with things like sippy cups and dino nuggets for Tyrell's toddler space, and bottles and gold fish crackers for Elliot's little space.

Tonight they sat in comfortable silence watching Scooby Doo on Tyrell's laptop while the smaller clutched the blankets in one hand and his bottle of milk in the other.Elliot giggled at the show, bubblier in little space than usual and Tyrell adored him.

"You're precious." He blurted out, kissing Elliot's curls.

"'Ank you, daddy," the younger blushed and hid his face in Tyrell's chest.

Tyrell grinned and pet the other man's back sweetly, "you know daddy loves you, baby?"

Elliot giggled again, wiggling happily in his lover's lap, "I 'ove you too!"

Tyrell smiled and hugged him, grateful that at least when Elliot was small, he loved to be held and coddled.

"Baby, it's getting kind of late," he noted and Elliot pouted, "do you think after this episode we can get you a bath and into bed?"

Elliot nodded even though he didn't want to, he knew he needed to. "Ca.. can daddy take bath wi' me?"

"Of course, prince," Tyrell smiled and turned back to the screen as the commercials ended.

Sure enough, when the episode was over, the men had huddled into Elliot's small bathroom and Tyrell made sure the tub was plugged and the water was not too hot. He helped the littler one out of his shirt and sweats, kissing his shoulder's sweetly as Elliot's boxers were removed and he was being lifted into the warm water. Tyrell undressed himself quickly, laying out towels and then stepping in behind Elliot so that they were back-to-chest.

"Watch your eyes, love, daddy's gonna wash your hair now." He warned, only starting to wet Elliot's hair when he'd covered his eyes.

They bathed in a comfortable quiet, Tyrell humming a tune and Elliot making little sound affects while playing with his floaty toys.

Tyrell kissed him on the cheek and then stood up, helping Elliot to his feetand wrapping him up in the towel. He helped the littler one dry off before finally drying himself and unplugging the tub so that the water would drain.

"Which PJs do you wanna wear tonight?"

Elliot shrugged and thought about it before deciding on, "feeties!"

Tyrell smiled adoringly and nodded, pulling out a blue and white striped full-body onesie. Elliot beamed and let Tyrell help dress him until he was covered up to his neck in the soft footie pajamas. Elliot grabbed his stuffed dog and snuggled up to Tyrell's chest as soon as he laid down and covered them.

"Daddy, aaaaahh," Elliot said almost comically monotonous, opening his mouth in a wordless plea for his pacifier. Tyrell chuckled to himself because somehow he knew exactly what he wanted.

"What do you say, baby?"

"Paci _please_ , daddy!"

"Good boy. I love you."

"I 'ove you! Goo'ni'."

"Goo'ni' baby, I hope you have the sweetest dreams." Tyrell placed the white pacifier between the boys lips and kissed his forehead as they both slipped into a gentle sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this only took me like a week lol its fine


End file.
